


When We Were Young| Shadam

by xShortCakex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Big brother Shiro, Depression, Flashbacks, Galaxy Garrison, Lance falls for Keith, Multi, Reminiscing, Romance, Shadam, Young Shiro and Adam, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShortCakex/pseuds/xShortCakex
Summary: After Allura’s death, Lance has troubles finding who he is and what is purpose should be. He also struggles with the sudden feelings he has gained for his once-rival Keith. He decides to pay Shiro a visit and ask him for advice. Shiro gladly helps Lance, which leads him to reliving his past memories with his late lover, Adam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **One**  

* * *

  

 **5 months after the war**  

     Lance McClain. Former Paladin of the Blue and Red Lions, the goofball, lover boy, or whatever you wanted to call him. Everyone expected him to be happy and upbeat all the time; it was practically his duty. He was supposed to lighten conversation for the team in their dark moments, but now...

     Now that’s gone..

      That Lance is gone. That Lance would look down at himself today with such disappointment. He’d look down at the Lance that was sitting on his bed, weeping about something he wasn’t even fully sure he felt. Weeping about Allura because... that’s what everyone would expect from him considering Allura was his girlfriend after all. This.. This was different. He didn’t feel anything, just... in pain. His cheeks are puffed up and his eyes are red. He looks as if he hadn’t slept for weeks. He feels as if he’s choking, but on nothing but his own tears.

     It’s not until a soft knock is heard until Lance feels his emotions all return to where they belong. He panics shortly, wiping his tears before scrambling to the door. It creaks slightly and a tall figure stands on the opposite side of it. Keith.

     Lance definitely does not expect this appearance. Why would Keith, his rival, even bother coming over here. Sure, they got along and used to be friends for a while, but now..., it’s not the same. It hadn’t been the same since Keith left for the BOM. But there he was, Keith Kogane in his famous crossing-arms pose. 

     Keith clears his throat before speaking, 

     “How’s recovery going?”

     No, Lance isn’t injured, at least physically. This isn’t really about him. It’s about her. The Paladin that risked her life, her kingdom, her friends. Allura.

     “Uh,” Lance scratches his head before continuing, “Its going...”

     Keith lowers his eyebrows and he knows.. he just knows Lance is not okay. It’s not something easily explained, but he can tell by Lance’s expressions, tone of voice, and slight shakiness of his body, that Lance is not okay. 

     “Well.. I was just checking up on you Lance,” Keith responds, tone understanding. He realizes he put his hand on Lances shoulder and hesitantly pulled it away. 

     Lance nods and leaves Keith a half smile.. not because he was happy, but because he didn’t want anyone else worried when he already had enough worry for himself. Keith’s facial expression of worry doesn’t change though and Keith turns around and saunters down the hall.

     Lance inhales before exhaling deeply. He falls on his bed, positioned to stare at the ceiling. He feels sorry... sorry that he can’t even bother to feel worse about Allura’s death, but something just never sat right about their relationship. He felt it was one-sided, like she ever cared. That seems to hurt him more than anything and he feels selfish about it. He feels selfish that he’s already began to move on. His feelings have been tugging him towards his former leader.. 

Keith. 

     Yes, yes, Lance has thought about it. He constantly thinks about it. He knows this could ruin the bond they have that seems to be delicate. Would he ever tell Keith? Not likely. Why should he? It’s just an immature crush and Lance feels it wouldn’t be necessary to start a new relationship, especially after what happened with Allura. 

     He brushes his fingers through his hair before sitting up and turning his attention to his bedroom door. He wants to talk to someone, very bad. He would talk to Hunk, but Hunk would just tease him or something. Pidge would be the same way. Coran wouldn’t understand.

Then there’s Shiro. 

     The man Lance always looked up to. Lance always felt like he could speak to Shiro about anything.. but things are different now. He can’t just tell Shiro he has feelings for Keith and it feels like he’s going to break down. Before he knew it, he was already slipping on a blue hoodie and some sandals. He rushes out of his room, shutting the door, and he stealthily exits the building. 

     The paladins all stayed in a building that was made just for them and they each had their own special rooms. Shiro had recently moved out about a month ago once he had roomed with a friend, Curtis. Lance knew Curtis was usually busy, so this was a perfect opportunity to speak with Shiro. He finds one of the vehicles parked next to the building and drives to Shiro’s house.

 

     “Lance?” Shiro questions, noticing the nervous boy in his doorway.

     Lance shoves his hands in his pockets and sends a friendly smile to Shiro. Shiro furrows his eyebrows a bit, but shoots Lance a smile back. Lance steps inside once he sees Shiro move to the side, giving him a way inside. Shiro leads him to the couch in the living room. The two of them take a seat and Shiro sighs.

     “So.. Lance, what’s going on?”

     Lance sighs and looks at Shiro, suddenly feeling increasingly nervous. He turns his attention to the floor and takes a deep breath. What’s the worse that can happen? Shiro tells him Keith doesn’t feel the same? It won’t work out? Lance considers almost all the worst outcomes and covers his face with the palms of his hands.

     “I... I have feelings for someone new,” Lance starts, his voice cracking slightly, “and I feel like it’s wrong.”

      Shiro’s eyes widen in surprise and he can’t help the soft smile that grows on his face. He clears his throat before speaking,

     “Oh. Well.. what do you mean?” 

     “I mean... well.. I just lost Allura. This shouldn’t be happening.” 

     At this, Shiro’s face saddens and he places his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

     “That’s okay, Lance. You can’t control your feelings and maybe this is a sign that you may be ready to move on.”

     Lance feels his shoulders sag in relief and he smiles before spitting out,

     “It’s Keith!”

     Now Shiro is more than surprised. His jaw drops and his lips curve into a smirk once his mouth shuts again.

     “Keith, huh?”

     “Y..Yeah.. Is that weird? I mean, we’re rivals! Keith and Lance! We shouldn’t be having these feelings for each other! He was my leader not my.. um.. lover.. Ugh! I.. I don’t know, it’s stupid, I-“

     “Lance,” Shiro says firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder, “it’s not stupid, I completely understand where you’re coming from.”

     “B..But, Keith! I shouldn’t even like him! Nothing romantic has happened to us! He won’t even like me back! I’m that annoying boy from Cuba and well-“

     “Lance, you are rambling. Listen.. I know where you’re coming from.”

Lance stares at Shiro before quirking an eyebrow.

     “You do?”

     “Yes, here.. let me tell you a story.”

 

  _ **11 years ago**_

 

     “Takashi! Come on, it’s time for your first year in the Garrison!” Shiro’s mother, Suki, shouts from the lower floor. 

     The 15 year old boy spits out his toothpaste and rinses his mouth, dropping his toothbrush in his toothbrush holder and grabbing his bag from the bathroom floor. He quickly sprints down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step and he books it to the front door.

     “Breakfast Takashi!” His mother reminds him, running to him and shoving an omelette in his mouth. She kisses his cheek and pats it. She smiles and Shiro watches as her cheeks wrinkle. 

     “I have to go!” Shiro mumbles, trying to talk with a mouth full of omelette. A string of cheese rolls down his chin.

     “Yeah yeah yeah!” Suki waves him off and wipes off his chin with a napkin. 

     Shiro hugs his mom tightly and heads out the door with no hesitation. He hops in the car that sits outside his house and his dad looks at him with pride. 

     “I’m proud of you Takashi.”

     Shiro chuckles and hugs his dad.

     “Thanks old man!”

     “Hey, watch it Shiro!”

      The two of them share a moment of laughter and drive to the Galaxy Garrison. The two sit in a comfortable silence and Shiro glances at his dad. He’ll miss him when he’s gone. Same with his mother. He looks out the window and watches as he gets further and further away from home. Homes become unrecognizable and buildings grow larger, suddenly they come to a stop. 

     “You’re here,” his dad says, turning to smile at his son.

     “Yeah,” Shiro turns to his dad, “I’ll really miss you Dad.”

     “I’ll miss you too. Don’t forget to write, okay?”

     Shiro nods and he gives his father one more hug before stepping out of the vehicle with his belongings and staring at the masterpiece before him. The Galaxy Garrison.

     He enters the school and he’s immediately signed in by a kind blonde-haired lady at the desk. She leads him down multiple hallways before reaching a dorm room. She opens the door and the first thing to be noticed is a metal bunk bed. A bunk bed that looks very uncomfortable, but Shiro doesn’t care. He loves it. 

     The lady leaves the room and Shiro places his bag on the bottom bunk. He walks towards a dresser and opens the top drawer which is already filled with a roommates clothing. He smiles at the thought of having a roommate. He opens the bottom drawer and fills it with his clothing items. He looks at an empty desk that’s also in the room and fills it with pictures and pencils. He sets his bag back down on the bottom bunk and he lies down, breathing in the glorious smell of the Galaxy Garrison dorm.

      He doesn’t realize he drifted off until the door opens and his eyes quickly crack open. He looks to the side and notices a kid his age, maybe older like 16. His skin his dark, his hair is brown, and he wears a pair of glasses that make him appear more serious. His gaze is like a laser going right through his eyes. He blinks and drowsily sits up. The boy in front of him clears his throat,

     “That’s my bunk.”

     “W..What?” Shiro asks, still trying to figure out what’s going on.

     “You’re in my bunk! Your bunk is the top bunk.”

Shiro blinks one more time before grabbing his bag and setting it on the top bunk. He rubs his eyes and walks over to a mirror to straighten up his outfit again.

     “What’s your name?” The boy asks, turning his head slightly.

     “Takashi, Takashi Shirogane. I actually only go by Shiro though.” Shiro looks through the mirror and notices the other boy pushing up his glasses.

     “Hm. Well, Shiro, Iverson doesn’t approve of napping. We have a meeting to attend to prepare for this school. This school is not for slackers.”

Shiro lowers his eyebrows and turns around defensively.

     “I am not a slacker!”

The other boy turns around, now facing Shiro. 

     “I’m going to need proof. So far you’ve made a bad impression of yourself.”

     “I could say the same to you.” 

The other boy scoffs slightly before chuckling, almost in a sinister way.

     “Oh Shiro, you don’t even know who I am. You’d be surprised. Now excuse me, I have a meeting to attend.” 

The other boy strolls to the bedroom door before being called by Shiro.

     “Wait!”

The boy turns around one last time.

     “What?”

     “What’s your name?”

     “Adam.”  

Adam exits the room, shutting the door behind him. Shiro shakes his head. How could Adam say he didn’t know him when he called him a slacker? That’s pretty hypocritical! These thoughts and questions run through his head and Shiro runs out of his dorm.  


	2. Chapter 2

_**11 years ago** _

 

      "Welcome to the Garrison! I am your Commander, Iverson! You will only address me as Sir or Commander," A gruff, dark-skinned male introduces himself. He has a patch of facial hair on his chin which is fairly large. He paces back and forth, making sure to make eye contact with each student at least once. Shiro feels a shiver down his spine once his eyes are met with Iverson's dark black eyes.

      "Everybody! Line up!" Iverson commands, he tone demanding. The students all scramble to get into a line and they all stand up straight. Shiro ends up behind an older student and begins to wonder if he's fearing Iverson too. 

     "We will line up like this everyday! The only difference is, first years line up in one line, second years in their own line, and you get what I mean! Also! I would like to mention that we do not except slackers!" Iverson leans down to Shiro and frowns. This makes Shiro gasp before turning to stare down at the ground. 

     "One of your classmates reported that you have been sleeping instead of preparing for this meeting, Takashi. Are we going to have any more issues?" 

     Shiro looks back at Iverson and shakes his head before speaking, "N..No sir!"

     "Good! Next time this happens, you'll all be running drills! Got it?"

     "Yes sir!" The class responds.

     The meeting finishes after more rules and procedures and the students are released for dinner. As they are walking, Shiro makes eye contact with Adam who is smirking before he turns away. Shiro feels his fists clench and he sighs. He sits alone at a table for a while until an older man with glasses and short gray hair takes a seat next to him. Shiro looks over to him and the man smiles before sticking out his hand,

     "I'm Samuel Holt! What's your name, kiddo?"

     "Takashi," Shiro takes his hand and shakes it firmly before putting it back under the table.

     "Oh, so you're the sleeper, huh?" Sam asks teasingly, smiling at Shiro.

     "Guess I am."

     Sam notices Shiro's tensed shoulders and places a hand on his shoulder.

     "Hey kid, don't let Iverson bother you. Yeah he may seem intimidating, but let me tell ya," Sam looks around before lowering his voice, "he's actually quite the softy."

      Shiro can't help but chuckle after Sam says this and suddenly a woman with light blonde hair and a small boy approach the table and sit down next to Sam.

     "Samuel, what are you telling this young man?" The lady asks, smiling at Samuel.

     "Colleen! What are you doing here? Where's Katie?" Samuel asks looking concerned.

     Colleen laughs and kisses Sam's cheek, "Katie wanted to play with a puppy outside, she's fine. We made a deal that if she comes back inside at a certain time, I'll give her 2 cookies tonight!"

     "Making deals with a 4 year old, Colleen, you're crazy!"

     "Hi! I'm Mattew!" The young boy says to Shiro. Shiro smiles at the younger boy and waves.

     "I'm Shiro!"

     "Shiro? That's an awesome name! I got stuck with Matthew, really makes me sound like an old man huh?"

     Shiro laughs softly and shakes his head. 

     "Makes you sound smarter!"

     "Really?"

     "Really!"

     Matthew smiles and moves to sit right next to Shiro.

     "You know, one day I'll go here!"

     "Yeah?"

     "Mmhm!"

     Samuel and Colleen smile at their 7 year old son and Shiro.

     "Sounds pretty awesome."

     "You think I could do it?" Matthew asks, his eyes widening with curiosity.

     "Of course!" 

     Matthew's smile grows even wider and he practically hops out of his seat before cheering and hugging his parents tightly. 

     "You hear that? I'm gonna go to the Garrison one day! Woohoo!" Matthew cheers, he runs back to Shiro and hugs him too. Samuel looks at Colleen before looking at Shiro and they both look at Shiro very kindly. Suddenly a bell rings and people throw their dinner away. Shiro barely even touched his food, but he throws it away anyways and stands up to leave. 

     "Hey Takashi, thanks for encouraging Matthew. He's wanted to go here since he heard it was a thing. Katie is 4 and already looks up to Matt to go here. I have a feeling you'll be a great example for them..well..as long as you aren't napping around, kiddo!" Samuel says, laughing at the last thing he said. Shiro grins and nods before sauntering out of the cafeteria and back into his dorm. He opens the door to see Adam sitting at one of the other empty desks in the room and it appears that he's writing to somebody. Shiro doesn't care and he walks into their tiny bathroom where he unpacks his toiletries. He brushes his teeth and stumbles over to the bunk bed and he climbs to the top bunk. He cuddles up into his blanket and sighs. The Garrison is nothing like he expected...maybe it's just first day jitters or something. He shakes his head.

     "Can't sleep can you?" He hears Adam mumble from his desk.

      Shiro furrows his eyebrows.

     "Why do you care?"

     "You know, maybe you would be more tired if you weren't napping earlier," Adam says mockingly, ignoring Shiro's question.

     "And maybe you would care less if you weren't such a smart a-" Shiro says before clearing his throat and cutting himself off. He doesn't have time to waste on people like Adam. 

     "You don't belong here, Takashi," Adam finishes before shutting off a lamp and heading into the bottom bunk. 

     Shiro inhales a deep breath at those harsh words before letting himself breathe again. He can feel his hands shaking and his head hurting. He wants to cry, but that would be proving Adam's point. He blinks away his tears and closes his eyes. He'll get through it... He'll ignore what they say! What the others say doesn't matter!

 

**_Present_ **

     "Um Shiro, I'm a little confused as to how this story relates to my problem," Lance cuts in, crossing his arms and quirking up and eyebrow. 

    Shiro chuckles and shrugs.

     "Well, spoiler alert, I fell in love with Adam you know," Shiro says.

     Lance's eyes widen and he shakes his head before gasping.

     "Wait, that was like Mr.Wright Adam? Adam you were with? Holy crow! Who knew he was such a jerk!" Lance exclaims in shock, but a smile grows on his face.

     "Yeah, but he had his reasons."

     "Like what?" 

     "Do you want to hear more of the story or not?"

     "Well, yeah!" Lance grins and looks at Shiro, waiting to hear more of the story.

 

_**11 years ago** _

     "Today, we're using a flight simulator and you will be assigned partners!" Commander Iverson begins for the second day of the Garrison. He describes how the flight simulator works and what controls what in the simulator, what counts as a fail, and what not to do. 

      "First group, Adam Wright, Curtis Jones, and Takashi Shirogane!" 

     Shiro's jaw drops and he glares at Adam who is doing the same thing. The other student, Curtis, a kid with dark skin and short dark hair, just awkwardly watches them and they all walk to the simulator. Adam sits in the pilot's seat and Shiro and Curtis sit in the back. They all buckle up and Adam puts his hands on the controls.

     "Want me to do it, Adam?" Shiro says teasingly, mocking Adam for staring at the controls.

     "No! I've got it!" Adam snaps back, starting up the simulator. There's a timer before the simulation makes them feel like they are jumping through the air.

     "Aaaaaah!" Curtis shouts, tightly grabbing the sides of his seat. 

     "Adam, slow it down!" Shiro commands.

     "Patience, Takashi! Patience yields focus!" Adam yells back, taking his time to slow down.

     "What does that even mean?" Shiro asks, but doesn't get the chance to get an answer because the simulation is running into a giant rock, jerking everyone forward.

     "Stop arguing please!" Curtis panics.

     "S..Sorry! I uh ran into something!" Adam yells, he feels sweat dripping down his forehead.

     He tries to turn, but nothing is working. The simulator just keeps jerking forwards over and over again. Adam's eyes widen when a very huge rock appears. Suddenly, Shiro is unbuckled and he kicks Adam out of his seat before using all of his strength to turn sharply and then they are entered into a cave where Shiro hits a light button. He sees every rock that is in the way and dodges every single one of them. He notices an arch that he has to get through and he looks over to Adam for a quick second.

     "Buckle in!" Shiro yells, smirking and increasing his speed.

     "Takashi! What are you doing?" Curtis questions in fear.

     Shiro hears Adam's buckle and that's his signal.

     "This!" Shiro hits a certain button and turns the wheel and suddenly they're spinning and spinning and Shiro increases the speed one more time. 

     ZOOM!

     They blast right through the arch, but then run into a giant mountain right after.

    **SIMULATION FAILED**

Everyone practically falls back into their seats, completely out of breath and Curtis in the back crying. Adam doesn't let go of his grip from his seat and doesn't look away from the screen. Shiro can't help the smile growing and the small laughter that comes from his lips. Maybe he hit his head too hard on the back of his seat. The three of them exit the simulator, their legs wobbling a little and they face Iverson. Better yet, a furious Iverson. 

     "Would someone like to explain what went wrong with that?" Iverson asks. Curtis raises his hand nervously and Iverson picks him.

     "Um..Adam didn't have a seatbelt."

    "Right!"

     Suddenly, many other students yell problems like the fact that Shiro hopped out of his seat and Adam was rapidly clicking random buttons and just how the whole simulation was a disaster. 

     "Because of your mess up, you guys have to go outside and run ten laps on the track! Now!" Iverson demands.

     Adam shoots a dirty glare to Shiro and Shiro does the same to Adam. They are lead out to the track by Samuel and he counts their laps as they run. They run in complete silence and walk the rest of the time. It's about an hour once they finish and they are called for lunch. Samuel calls Shiro over and he makes his way towards Sam. 

     "That was brave, kid," Samuel says, but he has a smile on his face.

     "According to Iverson it wasn't."

     "Hey! You know, he was actually impressed. He just wants to remain intimidating," Sam says winking and putting his hands in his pockets.

      "Well," Shiro laughs, "it's working."

     "I'm impressed. Going into space means taking risks! For your first flight simulation, you did great! I think you're gonna be a hero."

     Shiro laughs in disbelief and furrows his eyebrows.

     "A hero? This school hates me, Iverson hates me!"

     "I don't know kiddo, if you keep your confidence though, you'll be a great examples for future cadets."

      Shiro puts his hands in his pockets and looks down at the ground, flustered.

      "Thanks."

     "Don't mention it, Shiro, it's okay if I call you that, right?"

     Shiro smiles and nods.

     "Now go get some lunch, you're gonna be doing strength and fitness for the remainder of the day! Get a full stomach!" Samuel pats Shiro's back and Shiro jogs into the building.

     "I believe in you, kid," Samuel mumbles, smiling. 

     

     Shiro dries off his hair after his short, uncomfortable shower. He changes into pajama shorts and into a black shirt and he brushes his teeth. He leaves the bathroom and sits at his desk and tries working on a homework assignment he had. He had to write down that he wouldn't make the same mistake at least 50 times. He grew tired after 20 and passed out at 34. Adam ignored him and stumbled into the bottom bunk. 

 

Present

     "Wow... you were as much as a screw up as me when I started huh?" Lance says, crossing his arms and grinning. 

     Shiro shrugs and nods.

     Lance looks at the time and sighs,

      "I better get going... you think you could tell me more about your story tomorrow? It's really.. interesting actually."

     "Of course, but it's going to be late when I get home. Okay?"

      "Mhm!" Lance stands up and makes his way to the front door.

     "Thanks for talking with me, Shiro."

     "Anytime, Lance."

     Lance smiles and exits the house and drives back home. Once he gets to his room, he changes into his pajamas and tries to think about what happened next for Shiro and Adam, how did they fall for each other? Lance flops into bed and smiles. He smiles for.. Hope? He believes maybe... he could have a chance with Keith... just maybe. He shrugs and tries not to overthink the situation and instead he counts the stars he sees in the sky. He feels himself drifting off at 125 and he falls asleep. 

 

 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this story will get noticed more, that would be exciting! Also hoping this chapter turns out longer.

**Author's Note:**

> First story on here! I hope you enjoy it! 😅 I’m actually really nervous about writing here because I’m a young writer, but I’ll try not to disappoint! I’ve wanted to write this story for a while now! I hope you stay and enjoy!


End file.
